School Days
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: After a month since the addoption, Della gets to go to school and when she's at school, she meets these 3 kids named Jessica, Brandon, and Andrew. This is a story of how they became best friends! Bad summary! R
1. Getting Ready For School

I don't own any of the Mario characters.

The only characters I own are Della, Jessica, Brandon, and Andrew

School Days

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Sunday evening in Sarasaland, a month after Della first arrived. Daisy, Della, and their mom were just finishing their dinner. "The hamburgers were really good mom." Said Della as she put her plate in the sink. "Aw thank you Della. That is so sweet." Said Daisy's mom. "You're welcome." Said Della. "Hey, remember tomorrow, you start your new school." Daisy's mom reminded her. "I didn't forget." Said Della. "How about you run upstairs and pack your stuff you need for school in your new backpack I just bought you." Daisy's mom said. "Ok." Della said as she ran upstairs. "Daisy, can you come here for a minute?" Daisy's mom called. "Yeah, what do you need?" Daisy asked as she ran up to her mom. "Tomorrow, could you maybe drive Della to school and help her get settled in before you go to your school?" Daisy's mom asked. "Sure." Daisy replied as she walked off.

Up in Della's bedroom, Della was sitting on the floor in her room packing her stuff for school in her brand new red backpack. "Let's see, paper, notebook, pencils, pens, erasers….." Della said to herself as she put the items into her book bag. "How's the packing going?" Daisy's mom asked as she stopped by her room. "Really good." Della replied. "Are nervous?" Daisy's mom asked as she walked in the room. "A little but I'll be fine." Said Della. "I'm sure you will. Don't let mean kids ruin your time at school." Daisy's mom said. "It's ok. I'm used to people making fun of me, I just ignore them." Della explained. "Why do people make fun of you?" Daisy's mom asked. "Well because they think it's weird to hang out with boys a lot." Said Della. "I don't think it's weird. Daisy's the same way. I mean she has a few girl friends but she mostly hangs out with boys." Daisy's mom explained. "Oh ok." Della replied. "How about you some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." Daisy's mom said. "Ok." Della said as she was getting up. With that, Della got dressed in her red pajama outfit and went to bed.

I hope you guys like my new story. I know this chapter might be a little boring but the story will get better. If you guys are wondering where I got the name Della for my character, I got the name from this one episode of my favorite TV show House M.D. and the patient that the episode was focusing on was named Della but in the show, she's a 14 year old girl. Just though I'd let you know!


	2. First Day Of School

School Days

Chapter 2

The following morning, Daisy and Della were getting ready to go to school. Della just got her clothes on for the day and was heading downstairs to have her breakfast. "Hey Della, what would you like to have for breakfast?" Daisy's mom asked. "Can I have some cereal please?" Della asked. "Sure, what kind would you like?" Daisy's mom asked. "Surprise me." Della replied. "Ok." Daisy's mom said as she got the cereal out. "Hi Della, what's up?" Daisy asked as she came into the kitchen. "Nothing much, just getting come breakfast." Said Della. "Cool. Are you ready for your first day at your new school?" Daisy asked. "Yes I am." Della replied. "Awesome." Said Daisy. "Here's your cereal." Daisy's mom said as she handed Della a bowl of cereal. "Thank you." Said Della. "You're welcome. Would you like something to drink with your cereal?" Daisy's mom asked. "Yeah, can I have some milk please?" Della asked. "You most certainly may." Daisy's mom replied as she went to the refrigerator to get a carton of milk. "Here's your cup of milk." Daisy's mom said as she handed Della the cup of milk. "Thanks." Della replied. "You're welcome, when you're done; go brush your teeth and your hair." Daisy's mom said. "Ok." Della replied. With that, Della ate her breakfast and went to go brush her teeth and her hair.

A few minutes later, Della came down wearing a loose, red t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and some black sneakers and she had her red backpack on her back and was already to go to school. "You ready to go?" Daisy asked as she got her keys to her go-cart and got backpack. "Yes I am." Della replied. "Alright, let's go." Daisy's said as she and Della started to go out the front door. "Have fun girls!" Daisy's mom called. "We will!" Daisy and Della called back at the same time.

After about a ten minute drive, they arrived at Della's new school, Sarasaland Elementary. "This is where you will be going to school." Daisy said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "This looks like a nice school." Said Della. "Let's go in." Daisy said as she and Della got out of the go-cart and went into the school. "Hey, I'm one of the secretary's at this school and this must be our new student Della, is that right?" The secretary lady asked. "Yes, that is correct." Said Daisy. "Well welcome, you will be in Mrs. Toadsimer's 4th grade class." The secretary lady told Della. "Ok." Della replied. "What room is she in?" Daisy asked. "Room 104." The secretary lady replied. "Ok, let's go Della." Daisy said. "Ok." Della replied as she and Daisy walked out of the office.

In room 104, Mrs. Toadsimer was teaching her class multiplying and dividing when Della arrived. "Hey, you must be Della, it's so nice to meet you." Mrs. Toadsimer said. "Class, this is our new student, Della." Mrs. Toadsimer announced to the class. "Hi Della." Said the kids in the class. "You may go sit at the table where those kids are." Mrs. Toadsimer said as she pointed to the boys and girl at the back table. "Ok." Della said as she started to walk towards the table. When Della got into her seat, Mrs. Toadsimer continued the lesson when the recess bell rang. "Have fun at recess kids." Mrs. Toadsimer called out as the kids ran out the door.

Outside on the playground, Della sat down on the ground by herself watching the other kids play. "Hi." Said a girl with long, red hair and wearing a nice purple shirt and a long jean skirt. "Hi, I'm Della." Della said as she shook the girl's hand. "Hi, I'm Jessica, the girl who sits at your table." Jessica said. "Nice to meet you Jessica." Said Della. "Nice to meet you to Della." Jessica replied. "Who are those boys who were sitting at our table in class?" Della asked. "Oh the one with the long, brown hair is Andrew and the one with the short, blondish hair is Brandon." Jessica explained. "Oh cool." Della replied. "Oh and here they come now." Jessica said as the two boys were walking towards them. "Andrew, Brandon, this is Della." Jessica told them. "Nice to meet you Della." Andrew said as he shook her hand. "Nice meeting you guys." Della replied. "Hey, you look like a sporty type. Do you play any sports?" Brandon asked. "I used to." Said Della. "Cool." Brandon and Andrew said at the same time. "I bet we're all going to be great friends." Said Jessica. "Yeah, I bet we are." Della replied. Before they got a chance to play on the playground, the bell rang and all the kids ran back inside the building for class.

I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks you 15PrincessAutumn15 and ThatNintendoFangirl for reviewing the first chapter of this story!


	3. After School

School Days

Chapter 3

Towards the end of Della's first day at her new school, Della's class was in gym class and she was talking to her new friends. "So you never did tell us, what sports did you do?" Andrew asked as they were running around the gym. "I did soccer, lacrosse, skateboarding, I was on the boy's baseball team once, and I think that's it." Della explained. "Cool!" Andrew exclaimed. "Hey Della, would you maybe want to come spend the night at my house Friday night?" asked Jessica. "Sure, that'll be awesome." Said Della. An hour later, gym class was over and Della's class headed back the classroom to pack up to go home. "Well, it was really nice meeting you guys." Della told Jessica, Brandon, and Andrew as she was packing her red book bag. "It was really nice meeting you too." Brandon replied. A minute later, the dismissal bell rang and all the kids went out to the busses. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Della shouted to her new friends before she got on the bus.

After school at Daisy's Castle, Della and Daisy have just arrived home from school and was eating an after school snack. "Hey Della, how was your first day at your new school?" Daisy's mom asked. "It was great, I made some new friends." Della explained. "That's great, I'm glad you had a good time." Daisy's mom replied. "And Daisy, how was your day?" Daisy's mom asked as she turned her attention to Daisy. "It was alright, I got my science test back but I failed." Daisy said in a sad tone. "Daisy, that's not good. You need to get that science grade up." Daisy's mom told her. "I know mom, I know. It's just really hard, science is not my best class." Daisy explained to her mom. "Well, do I need to find you a science tutor to help you?" Daisy's mom asked. "I don't know, maybe." Said Daisy. "Well, we'll see what you get on your next test. Now go do your homework." Daisy's mom ordered. "Ok." Daisy said as she grabbed her book bag and headed up to her room.

When Daisy went up to her room, Della finished her snack and was about to go play. "Do you have any homework?" Daisy's mom asked. "My teacher said that since it was my first day, I didn't have to do the homework assignment." Della explained. "Oh ok." Daisy's mom replied. "Yup. Oh one of my new friends asked if I could go over and spend the night with her Friday night." Said Della. "We'll see. Who's house is it?" Daisy's mom asked. "It's this girl named Jessica, she is very nice." Della explained. "That's neat. Do you like you're teacher?" Daisy's mom asked. "Yeah, she's really nice too." Della explained. "Well, I'm glad you had a good day. Now since Daisy's doing her homework, do you want to continue with princess lessons?" Daisy's mom asked. "Sure." Della replied as she and her mom headed towards the living room.

In the living room, Della and her mom where talking about proper sitting posture. "Alright Della, when you sit in a chair to have a meal for instance, you want to keep your back straight." Daisy's mom explained as she showed Della what to do. "Like this?" Della asked as she was trying to sit in a chair the way her mom showed her. "Close honey, but you need to have your back a little straighter." Daisy's mom explained as she got Della into the right posture. "There you go." Daisy's mom said as she looked at Della. "It feels kind of uncomfortable." Della whined. "I know, it's something you're going to have to get used to." Daisy's mom explained. "Ok." Della said as she got up from the chair. "Ok, I think that's enough for now. Tomorrow after you get home from school and when you have finished your homework, we'll work on proper table etiquette." Daisy's mom explained. "Alright." Della replied. "You can go play now." Daisy's mom told her. "Cool." Della said as she ran up to her bedroom.

After about a half hour, Daisy came back downstairs. "You finished you homework sweetie?" Daisy's mom asked. "Yup, all done." Said Daisy. "That's good." Daisy's mom said. "I'm sorry about my science test." Daisy apologized. "It's alright, just do better next time." Daisy's mom told her. "Ok." Daisy replied. "Hey, maybe you should call Mario, Luigi, or Peach and see if you guys could get together over the weekend." Daisy's mom suggested. "That's a great idea!" Daisy explained. So Daisy went into a separate room and called her friends.

I know its weird ending to this chapter but I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I would like to that 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the previous chapter of this story!


	4. Going Out To Mona's Pizza

School Days

Chapter 4

In Della's bedroom, Della was playing a game in her play station 2. She was about to beat a level in her game when Daisy stopped by. "Hey Della, what are you doing?" Daisy asked as she walked in her room. "Just playing my play station 2." Della explained. "How were you able to bring it to the orphanage?" Daisy asked. "Oh the person who picked me up to take me there said I could and I just left it in my bag while I was there." Della explained. "Oh ok." Said Daisy. "Hey, mom and I continued the princess lessons since you had to do your homework. "Oh ok that's good. Did you do well?" Daisy asked. "Mom said I did fine and that we're going to continue with it tomorrow when I get home from school." Della explained. "Cool." Said Daisy. With that, Daisy walked out of Della's room.

In the evening, Della, Daisy, and their mom where trying to decide what to have for dinner. "Hmm, what should we have?" Daisy's mom asked out loud. "I don't know." Said Daisy. "Me either." Said Della. "Maybe we can eat out tonight." Daisy's mom offered. "Great idea, maybe we can go into Diamond City and go to Mona's Pizza." Said Daisy. "What's Mona's Pizza?" Della asked. "It's this really good pizza place and my friend Mona works there." Daisy explained. "Cool, I want to go." Said Della. "Ok, we can go." Daisy's mom said. "Yeah, let's go!" Daisy exclaimed as she ran out the door. "Wait for us!" Daisy's mom and Della called at the same time. So Daisy, Della, and their mom got in their go-cart and headed for Diamond City.

When they arrived in Diamond City, Della was amazed of how big the city was. "Wow, this city is huge!" Della exclaimed looking out the back window. "Yeah it is. Here we are." Daisy's mom said as they pulled into Mona's Pizza. "Hey guys, what can I get you this evening?" Mona asked. "We would like a large cheese pizza with some sodas." Daisy's mom said as she handed some coins to Mona. "Thank you and your food should be ready in about 20 minutes." Said Mona. "Great, thanks." Daisy's mom said as she went with her two daughters to grab a table.

At the table, Daisy, Della, and their mom were just chatting while they waited for their food to arrive. "This is a nice little restaurant." Della commented. "Thank you." Mona said as she walked over to their table. "You're welcome. I'm Della." Della said as she shook Mona's hand. "I'm Mona, nice to meet you." Mona told her. "Nice to meet you too." Said Della. "So how is it at Warioware inc.?" Daisy asked. "Pretty well, Wario's been keeping me busy lately." Mona explained. "Oh ok." Said Daisy. "Who's Wario?" Della asked. "Wario is Mario and Luigi's cousin." Mona explained. "Cool, I didn't know they had a cousin." Said Della. "Yup, and Wario also has a brother named Waluigi." Mona added. "Oh ok, cool." Said Della. "Well, let me check on your food. It might be done." Said Mona. "Ok." Daisy said. With that, Mona went to check on their food. After a few minutes, Mona came out with the pizza along with the drinks. "This looks yummy." Said Della. "Well enjoy, if you need anything, just come out up to the counter and let me know." Said Mona. "Thanks." Daisy said as she began to eat her first slice of pizza.

About an hour later, the girls finished their dinner and were about to leave to go back home to Sarasaland. "Well, thanks for coming." Said Mona. "You're welcome and the pizza was really good." Said Daisy. "Thanks and it was nice to meet you Della." Mona told Della. "It was nice to meet you too." Della said. "Bye!" Mona called out. "Bye Mona!" Daisy called back as she and her mom and sister walked out the door.

Back in Sarasaland, the girls arrived home from Diamond City and where getting ready for bed. "That was really good pizza." Della told Daisy as they were brushing their teeth. "Mona makes really good pizzas." Said Daisy. "I agree." Said Della. "Well, I guess I'll see tomorrow morning and I'll drive you to school again." Daisy told Della. "Ok, goodnight." Said Della. "Goodnight." Said Daisy.

I hope you guys like this chapter. I decided to put in things from the Warioware games in this chapter cause the Warioware stuff is cool. Anyways, thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the previous chapter of this story.


	5. Bullied

School Days

Chapter 5

The following day at Sarsaland Elementary, the kids were eating lunch in the cafeteria. Della was sitting with her new friends and was eating a ham and cheese sandwich her mom packed for her. "Have you asked your mom if you can come spend the night with me on Friday?" Jessica asked as she was eating her lunch. "Yes." Della replied. "What did she say?" Jessica asked. "She said maybe." Said Della. "Cool!" Jessica exclaimed. "Yeah, he could I maybe have your phone number so that I could call you and we can discuss about Friday?" Della asked. "Sure, I'll give it to you when we get back to class." Said Jessica. "Ok." Della replied. Della and her friends continued to eat when this huge 5th grader came by and started to bully Della. "Hey, you're that new kid right?" The huge 5th grader asked. "Yeah why?" Della asked. "No reason." The 5th grader said as he poured a bottle of his drink on Della's head. "Why did you do that?" Jessica asked angrily. "Yeah, why do that?" Brandon and Andrew asked at the same time. "Because, she's a little geek and a loser. I pick on geeks and losers." The huge 5th grader explained. Hearing this Della ran out of the cafeteria. "See what you did?" Jessica asked she started to run after Della.

In the hallway, Della sat against the wall, head buried in her hands and was crying. "Della, I'm so sorry that he did that." Jessica apologized as she ran up to Della. "It's ok, it's just that he hurt my feelings." Della sobbed. "I know." Jessica said trying to comfort her new friend. "I'll get over it though." Della said as she got up off the ground. "Maybe we should go to the clinic so that you can change your clothes." Said Jessica. "Good idea." Said Della. With that, Jessica and Della took off for the clinic.

In the clinic, Della was changing her clothes while Jessica was explaining to the nurse what happened. "So, let me get this straight, a huge 5th grade boy came by your table and poured his drink all over Della's head and called her a geek and a loser. Is that right?" The nurse asked. "Yeah that's right." Jessica replied. "Well I would report it to the principal so that he could deal with him." Said the nurse. "Ok." Jessica said. Just as soon as the nurse and Jessica stopped talking, Della came out wearing an over-sized t-shirt and her original jean shorts. "Do you feel a little better with a dry t-shirt on?" The nurse asked. "Yeah I do." Della replied. "Ok, you guys can go back to lunch." The nurse said. "Ok, bye." Della said as she and Jessica headed back to the lunchroom.

Back in the cafeteria, Della and her friends continued to eat their lunches after that little incident. "Are feeling better?" Andrew asked. "Yeah, I am." Della replied. "While you guys were gone, the principal came over and took care of that boy." Brandon explained. "Thanks." Della replied. About five minutes later, the bell rang and the kids headed back to class.

In Mrs. Toadsimer's class, the kids resumed to their History assignment that they started before lunch. "Hey, do you know the question to number four?" Jessica whispered to her table. "Haven't gotten it yet." Andrew replied. "Who's talking?" Mrs. Toadsimer asked looking up from her computer. There was no reply. When Mrs. Toadsimer went back to her computer, Della's table started talking again. "One more warning to that table, after that, your whole table is getting no recess tomorrow." Mrs. Toadsimer said as she pointed to Della's table. Della's table continued to talk and the teacher was getting really mad. "That's it, that table gets no recess tomorrow and keep it up if you want to go visit the principal's office." Mrs. Toadsimer said angrily. With that, Della's table stopped talking and got back to work.

I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't good. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing my story so far and whoever else reviewed!


	6. Sleepover

School Days

Chapter 6

After school, Della came home still upset about what happened at lunch. "I hear what happened at lunch today." Daisy's mom said walking over to her. "How did you find out?" Della asked curiously. "The principal called and told me what happened." Daisy's mom explained. "Oh." Della replied. "How about you go take a quick shower so that you can get that drink out of your hair." Daisy's mom suggested. "Ok." Della replied before she went upstairs.

While Della was taking a shower, Daisy came home in a happy mood. "Today is a wonderful day!" Daisy exclaimed happily as she walked in the door. "What happened?" her mom asked. "Well I was at school and I got a text from Luigi asking if he would like to go out this weekend." Daisy explained. "You texted during school?" her mom asked in an angry tone. "No mom, it was after the bell rang to leave." Said Daisy. "Oh ok well this weekend, your dad and I are going out of town and I would like you to watch Della for me. She might be spending the night at a friend's house on Friday but you'll have to pick her up." Said Daisy's mom said. "Mom, Luigi and I hardly get to go out since he's always busy saving Peach from Bowser." Daisy whined. "Well maybe I could get Mario to watch her and take her over to his house or something." Daisy's mom said. "That'll be better." Said Daisy as she got her book bag and went to do her homework.

"Ok, all clean." Della said as she came downstairs. "Good, now go get your homework and get started." Daisy's mom ordered. "Yes mom." Della said as she got her homework out. After about 20 minutes, Della was done with her homework. "Since you're done with your homework, you can go play. I won't make you do princess lessons today." Daisy's mom said. "Cool." Said Della. All of a sudden, the phone rings. "I'll get, it my friend." Della said as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" Della said into the phone. "Hey Della, I was just wondering if we are on for Friday night?" Jessica asked into the phone "Hold on, let me go ask my mom." Della said as she put the phone down. "Mom, could I go to Jessica's?" Della asked her mom. "Yes but Daisy will pick you up since me and your dad will be out of town for the weekend." Daisy's mom explained. "Cool, thanks." Della said as she ran back to the phone. "What did she say?" Jessica asked into the phone. "She said yes." Said Della. "Sweet, you can just come home with me on the bus." Said Jessica. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Said Della. "Bye." Jessica said before she hung up the phone. "Bye." Della said as she hung up the phone.

A few days later, school was about to be let out for the weekend and Jessica and Della were getting excited about the sleepover. When the bell rang Della got on the bus with Jessica and they headed for Jessica's house.

At Jessica's house, Jessica and Della were in Jessica's pink and purple room. "Your room looks nice." Della said as she looked around. "Thanks." Jessica replied. "So what are we going to do tonight?" Della asked. "Well, I was thinking we could do makeovers and watch movies and stuff." Said Jessica. "Ok, I really like makeovers but movies are cool." Said Della. "Ok." Jessica replied.

After Della and Jessica ate their dinner, they went back to Jessica's bedroom and got in their pajamas and started to watch some movies. "What movie are we watching?" Della asked. "It's called "The Sweet Little Princess"." Said Jessica. "Ok." Della said unsure what say about that. A few minutes into the movie, Jessica's mom came in with a bowl of popcorn. "Thank you mom." Said Jessica as her mom handed her the popcorn. "You're welcome." Jessica's mom said as she left the room. "Thanks for inviting me to spend the night, I'm really having fun." Said Della. "Thanks for coming." Said Jessica. With that, they continued to watch the rest of the movie, did their makeovers, and eventually, went to sleep.

The End!

I hope you guys liked this story. Thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 and whoever else reviewed this story!


End file.
